A well-known highly successful form of electrical connector has plug and receptable parts which can be joined together to interconnect a plurality of cable wires via mating pins and sockets in the respective parts. The cable wires typically have a shield for grounding at both cable ends to prevent electromagnetic and radio frequency interference from outside sources, with adjacent elective equipment and cross-interference with other cable wires.